Things PJATO people will never say
by Generation Nothing
Summary: They couldn't keep it in any longer. They had no choice but to let it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something: I got bored.**

**Let's get one thing straight- I'm just going to change it to Things PJATO people will never say.K?**

**Got the idea from '24 Things the flock will never say or do'**

**I'd like to thank some of my reviwers for giving some more ideas. I give you guys credit too!**

**More-credit**

**Mel1991-credit**

**TheJazzyDolphin-credit**

"You can date Percy! I don't deserve him! You can marry him if you want!" Rachel screamed at Annabeth

" I want a pet spider." Annabeth wrote on her list of things she wanted for her 17 birthday

"I hate you, you worthless fish!" Tyson screamed at Rainbow

"I'll go over to your side Luke. Just give me the French fries." Percy thought as he did his math homework

Like, Oh my God! UNICORN PURPLE CLOTHES!" Thalia screamed in the middle of a crowded store

"I wish I could still shop at the Children's Place, I loved everyone and everything there." Silena sobbed emotionally

"I WANT SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS PAJAMAS!" Nico yelled out at dinner

" I would like a car, preferably pink- you know like Sharpay's from High School Musical." Percy said at the car dealership on a microphone

"I feel like starting a riot!" Chiron said.

" When I grow up, I want to be just like Cronus! Destroy everything in my path!Oh the glory!" Every half blood said on Christmas Eve.

"Let's all get tattoes with the ones we love!" Annabeth cooed.

"…" Annabeth thought

I want all my metal thrown away! Charles Beckondorf said

" Let's all go redneck and listen to hillbilly music!" Bianca chirped

" Nico, you can be in charge of camp! I mean, you're so much cooler and emo than I am!" Chiron told a 6 year old Nico

"I love Percy Jackson, I want to marry him. I mean- can you say HOT?" Artemis said with starry eyes**Mel1991**

" I give up! I am terrible a poetry!" Apollo said as he burned his poem book

"My children, I want you all home for dinner. I've cooked you a nice meal! I hope you like the nice warm love-filled cookies I've made you for dessert!" Said Kronos.**Mel1991**

"I _love_ that pink shirt, Nico! You should like, totally get it!" Thalia said while twirling her hair in her fingers. **More**

" I love camp half blood! Everyone there is just charming. I want to stay another 100 years!"- Dionysus told Zeus.** More**

"Let's go to Tarantula forest. I hear the mommy tarantulas lay 500 to 1,00 eggs per sack, and they might be hatching right about now!" Annabeth chirped gleefully to her cabin mates.**More**

"Percy Jackson!" Dionysus said after finding out who his secret admirer was. **More**

"I'll get off this comfy couch and _try_ to get some minor gods on our side now…" Dionysus thought. -**More**

"I want to go back to the light side! I never knew they had pudding and were led by a cat! No freaking fair!" Luke shrieked.

"I LOVE YOU ANNABETH CHASE! COME MARRY ME AND RIDE AWAY ON A UNICORN WITH RABIES!" Percy screamed at Annabeth

" I love you too Percy!" Annabeth said after confessing her undying love for Luke.

" You worthlessEnchilada! Go to Tartarus and burn to a 360 crisp, then come back!" Grover said before stalking off, and dropping his cold Enchilada on the ground.

" I wish Connor Stoll would steal my heart!" Rachel whispered.

"Please, please. Let us keep peace peoples. No fighting. Fighting's not cool, man." Clarisse said all hippie like.

" Nice groovy beans. I catch your wiggity dog style. It's so collio, dig me down dawg?" Percy said to all his friends. They never talked to him again…

" Green Day Sucks, burn the CD's!" Thalia shrieked. **The JazzyDolphin**

"No Artemis! I want to marry Perseus! I mean, have you seen his eyes?" Athena said at the council. See number 16.

Hades spewed his 'special' milk all over Persephone after finding out that Chuck Norris was after him.

Hades, the god of death, ran for his life- from Chuck Norris.

Camp Half-Blood did a comedy night

"BURN THE CLOTHES!" The whole Aphrodite cabin yelled at the mall, and then started going into stores with matches and lighters.

" Never Steal again! Join our club to never steal again!" Connor and Travis Stoll marketed.

Everyone went to Kronos's side.

**That's it. I hit a mental blank. I will no longer be taking ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! May not be as funny though…**

"Oh wow, I really hate the ocean. It's like…puke colored." Percy thought as he walked away from the beach.

"I'm so disappointed in Percy. I mean, he could have married a mermaid, or some other mythical creature that shouldn't exist but was made anyway, but _no _he chose Annabeth." Poseidon grumbled on his throne.

"If it makes you happy Annabeth, I shall grant you permission to date Percy." Athena told Annabeth.

"Please! Oh please! Don't make my biceps any bigger! The horror!" Ares cried to Annabeth.

"Persephone, where is my ointment!" Hades bellowed, his yell echoed all throughout the underworld…

"Stop trying to take over the world dude! You fail each flipping time. It's just not worth it." Luke told Kronos, patting his shoulder. Kronos only nodded in understanding.

Annabeth baked a blue chocolate chip cookie perfectly, not messing up with a single ingredient, then gave a batch of them to Percy. Well at least, she thought she got every ingredient right…

"You're right Artemis, it doesn't matter what time we were bron. You're my sister and I love you." Apollo admitted to Artemis. She just slapped him…

"Never call me again, Charles! Don't even think about following me around or I'll call the police!" Silena screamed at the top of her lungs as she through her favorite Gucci handbag at Charles as he ran out the door, still not sure of what he did wrong…

**That's it. Unless I want to add more of course.**


End file.
